respect false icons
by littlemisssexkitty
Summary: Some phase two murdoc x 2d, dont like it? Dont read it. Its very simple.


Unanswered Questions….

A little smutfic intended to be humorous while I bide my time inbetween the other chapters of Fantasy Is Better Than Reality. Set phase two by the way, a week or so before the RESPECT FALSE ICONs photoshoot for the album takes place…

* * *

><p>Gorillaz as most slash fans know is a band alike no other, filled with ridiculously impossible questions and never straight answers. Like for example, why are 2ds eyes now white? Where did 2d get those bruises from in the Respect False Icons Pictures? ( pg 210 Rise of the ogre in case youre wondering) and why hasn't 2d gotten his multi-plug adaptor back yet? (godammit dave!)<p>

Here we shall give at least one explanation, the others well we'll probably find the answer to in about three years or so knowing Jamie….or never…..anything's possible with a band like this…..

The figure lay unmoving in its bed, small snores could be heard and the muffled moans of some kind of erotic dream. He smiled and licked his lips, shutting the door behind him and locking it firmly. Almost rubbing his hands together in glee.

He had taken to doing this now most nights, watching, waiting, considering, and tonight whilst watching the way he moved in band practice, the sound of his vocals on White Light, it had been too much, tonight he would do something.

He moved to the bed, raising his knees over, so that he was directly in-between his hips, and moved one hand to his mouth the other his arms, raised above his head. The click of the handcuffs made him smile and something about the feeling of cold metal must have awoken for the figure, for his eyes opened wide, confusion and fear and eventual anger.

Murdoc Niccals tried to bite Stuart's hand and failed.

"Scream, yell or freak and I'll call the police an let em now about the speed you're hiding in the bago toilet."

Murdoc eyes widened, he tried to kick his legs to make the singer move.

"I mean it Murhdoc I aint jokin!." He gripped his jaw hard, "Hurt me after this as well and I'll also remind them of tha coke and god knows what else you got under ya bed muds!"

The bassist glared at him, sheer anger, grinding his stupid dullard, the bane of his life, what use was he anyway? After a moment he sighed and said "Fine, whatever revenge your'e going to make me suffer do it quick dullard, Ive got a photo-shoot in the morn-" He was cut off by the singers lips on his and the feeling of his hips grinding against him. It helped him feel calmer at least to notice the fear, excitement and anxiety in Stuarts face.

"No talking, no nothing understood?" Stuart stared at him, his voice shaking and Murdoc nodded, surprised to see the singer so...in whatever he figured, like the Dullard could do much damage anyway.

Luckily Murdoc was never one to wear clothes to bed as many unfortunate knew too well. 2d smiled.

"Do ya ever wear pants?"

"thought I wasn't suppoused to talk?" Murdoc growled at him and 2d blinked. "Oh yeah…erm..… Im gonna untie you now but you know, just do as I say right?" he sighed at the evil glare of the bassist. "Please?"

"You're not very good at this whole blackmail thing are you'D" Murdoc sighed rubbing his wrists. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

2d smiled "er just touch me and stuff as I kiss you, like do what you do when you're with girls."

"But you don't have breasts…"

"wotever! You know what I mean muds…" He moved into to kiss the bassist again and mumbled something about ruining the mood before he squeled and sighed happiely as he felt Murdoc roll him onto his side, long fingers curl into his hair,

"I always knew you were queer…." Murdoc murmered in between kisses and 2d mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up" The bassist laughed at the tone of embarrassment and licked his lips deciding fine, what the hell, if the singer wanted the "Murdoc Niccals experience" why not give him it?

He pulled off the shirt from the younger man and removed his trousers and belt, pulling him under the duvet with him till he was in his black boxers and pink socks.

"What is it with you and bright-colored footwear?" 2d's toes wiggled. "They're comfy "he mumbled and sighed as the bassist dragged him under the duvets, moving to experimentally bite and kiss his neck relishing the way the singer shuddered in his arms. "Like that?" he murmered against his ear.

"yeah" 2d sighed, " now um..do that again but you know…touch me more and stuff"

"what like…?" the bassist ran a hand down to his erection and 2d moaned and nodded "mhhmmm"

He grinned and continued kissing against his neck, moving his hand through the cloth and touching him deciding to go at the pace he usually liked, which of course made 2d go crazy. " ngh… slow….down…"

"No" Murdoc grinned against his ear, licking the shell and biting the lobe. "You're liking it way too much"

He hated to admit it but this was actually starting to turn him on, 2ds pale skin seemed kind of ghostly in the dim carpark light and the noises he made sounded….well…animalistic. His irritating Joe pasqualy-esque voice had turned as it got higher, into a falsetto that actually sounded rather attractive.

"Might used that for the new album" Murdoc mused and was rather surprised to notice his own growing erection, against 2ds hip.

"Dullard, you think you could?…Ahhh..good boy" Instantaneously 2ds hands had moved to touch him with a pace almost as fast as his as the vocalist began to lose control, shaking hard.

"Kiss… me..." Stuart whined moving closer and closer to the edge. The bassist pushed hard against him practically gagging him with his long tongue until 2d pulled back, his head in between Murdoc's left ear and the pillow and groaned, the nails of his other hand digging hard enough into Murdoc's shoulder to draw blood.

"That's it Dulllarrd, come for me" Murdoc laughed against his ear sounding almost maliciously evil. 2d moaned out and shuddered against him, his breath in rags sighing out the bassists name. Gathering his breath he glared at Murdoc who was laughing at the weak state of the singer, loving the power over him.

With a suprising amount of energy for a man who had just come 2d pushed Murdoc over and began kissing down his body

"Dullard…what are you?... Ohhhh sweet Satan" to his delight 2d had moved, low under the covers and resting inbetween his legs. He licked up to the tip nervously and tried to make sure he had enough saliva in his mouth before taking in the full length relishing the thrust of the bassists hips upwards and the way his nails scratched against his head. This was an extremely odd experience, unlike any he had had before, the lack of front teeth made quite a unique sensation and Murdoc groaned deciding to definitely look for hookers with "british smiles"next time he visited a brothel. Sooner than expected he came,grunting and pulling 2ds hair hard enough to make him scream had he of been suffering from a migraine. 2d debated what to do, and eventually swallowed, moving up the duvet to grin at the vision of lust that was Murdoc.

Panting, body flushed, staring at 2d with the usual hate yet tinged with an almost romantic glare.

"That was…."

"Ya like it?"

"…yes…"

2d snuggled next to the bassist lit a cigarette and passed it to him. They smoked in silence.

"Murdoc..."

"yessss Dullard?"

" you don't have any drugs under your'e bed or in your kitchen, I just made that up…"

"so…"

"So maybe im not the only one whose a queer after all" Stuart laughed and then gained the worst bruises to his chest and arm known to man and Murdoc gained a use for 2d after all , therefore ending our rather M rated little tale.


End file.
